


Unexpected Beginnings

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmate Bond Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Soulmates can be quite complicated, as can life.  Every time Stiles Stilinski thinks he has either subject figured out he gets thrown for another loop.





	1. A Study in Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, I write for fun, not profit, and I claim no ownership of the teen wolf characters.

Soulmates!

I.     What is a Soulmate Bond?  
      A.     The soulmate bond is potential constantly simmering under your skin, but it isn’t an instant thing. It starts to develop when you meet but it takes time and the type of soulmate bond depends on the natural development of the relationship. The strength of the soulmate bond is directly tied to the health of the relationship. Just like relationships, some bonds last a lifetime while other bonds only last for those four weeks of summer camp. [While bonds may dissipate, bond marks, once formed, never fully disappear.]  
      B.    Most people have at least one platonic soulmate, and multiple romantic soulmates, while not the norm, is not unheard of.  
             1.     It is important to note that while referred to as romantic soulmates, not all soulmates with this type of bond experience a romantic relationship. In some cases, such as those involving aromantic individuals, the relationship [and the bond] develops purely out of a sexual compatibility.  
II.     Bond Development  
     A.     The first stages are the same. The development is triggered by the first interaction. A developing bond feels like a hyper-awareness of the other person. Gradually, you become aware of when they are looking at you. As the bond develops you become more sensitive to their emotions.  
     B.     As the bond solidifies, it physically manifests in one of two ways.  
            1.     Platonic soulmate bonds manifest as the word love written in your soulmate’s first language and in their handwriting [commonly referred to as ‘Love Marks’]. The mark typically appears to be in black ink, but, as with anything in life, there are exceptions.  
                    a)     In some cases, the mark will start out as a bright blue color that eventually darkens to black. Research suggests that, in most cases, the cause for this is an uneven soulmate bond, such as a case where for one soulmate the bond is platonic while for the other soulmate the bond is [at the very least perceived to be] romantic.  
                    b)     In other cases the mark, though it starts out black, will appear to be fading only to brighten to a vibrant blue. Research suggests that the cause of this phenomenon is the development of romantic feelings towards a soulmate that was previously platonic.  
                    c)     There have also been reports of cases where the ‘Love Mark’ has turned [or originated as] green in color. Research suggests that, typically, in these cases, the individual bearing the mark identifies as aromantic.  
            2.     Romantic soulmate bonds manifest as your soulmate’s preferred name written in their handwriting [commonly referred to as ‘Name Marks’]. These marks are highly unpredictable and they are each unique, even in the cases in which an individual is a romantic soulmate for more than one person.  
                    a)     Very little is known about ‘Name Marks’ in comparison to ‘Love Marks’. While an internet search will provide one with many theories as to the meaning of the coloring and/or location of ‘Name Marks’ none of these theories have yet been accepted by the scientific community.  
     C.     Healthy bonds have the potential to develop into Dual Bonds.  
             1.     A Dual Bond occurs in one of three ways:  
                     a)     A healthy romantic soulmate bond develops a platonic soulmate bond as a reflection of the soulmates involved developing a deep friendship in addition to their romantic [or in some cases, strictly sexual] relationship.  
                     b)     A healthy platonic soulmate bond develops a romantic soulmate bond as a reflection of the soulmates involved developing a romantic [or sexual] relationship in addition to their deep friendship.  
                     c)     The romantic and platonic soulmate bonds develop simultaneously as a reflection of a romantic [or sexual] relationship that develops a friendship at an equal [or nearly equal] rate.  
III. Bond Cessation  
     A.     There are many causes of bond cessation. These causes can range anywhere from the death of a soulmate to the intentional severing of a bond when a relationship ends.  
     B.     If a bond has not yet developed a bond mark, there is no physical evidence of the bond ever having existed.  
     C.     If a bond mark has commenced development, the development will halt [if not already fully developed] and whatever of the mark does exist will turn into scar tissue.

_**It is important to note that soulmate science is a young field which is still developing. Please visit www.scienceofthesoulmate.net for the latest research on the topic.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't very visually appealing, but I did the best that I could to figure out a way to make it still look like an outline from a textbook.


	2. First Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski was four years old when he met his first soulmate, and life only got more complicated from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a little something to show that I have not given up on this project.

Stiles Stilinski met his first soulmate when he was four years old. Lydia Martin was in his preschool class and she was the most fascinating person that he had ever met. The connection was helped along by the fact that Stiles and Lydia were the only two from their class that were enrolled in the full-day program rather than the half-day program. This meant that the teacher had to come up with special activities for the two of them to work on in the afternoons while the other children completed the activities that Stiles and Lydia had already completed that morning.

The two of them were inseparable while at school that year, and by the time that winter break had rolled around Stiles had the beginnings of the word love in a lovely flowing script on the inside of his left wrist. Lydia had the faint beginnings of a matching kochać in a more block-like script on the inside of her right wrist. By the end of the school year, both ‘Love Marks’ had fully developed into a bold black.

Stiles Stilinski was five years old when his first ‘Love Mark’ suddenly changed from a bold black to a gray reminiscent of ash. Lydia wasn’t in his kindergarten class, but they had the same lunch and recess, and they always ate and played together. When Lydia’s handwriting on Stiles’ wrist faded to gray in the middle of an episode of Batman on that fateful Saturday morning Stiles’ screams were only half related to the pain of such a sudden change to his mark.

Claudia and John come running, and as they get closer the screams become more distinct and they can pick out words pouring from their son’s lips on repeat. “She’s dead! Lydia is dead! She died!” The sound of John’s work pager going off seems to solidify this fear into a fact as he heads into the station leaving Claudia alone to comfort their son.

When John makes it to the station, relief and dread war in his chest when he spots a familiar form curled up in a ball at his desk. Lydia is whimpering into her stomach when John approaches and cautiously places a hand on her shoulder. John can’t see either of her parents in the immediate vicinity, and he hadn’t seen either of their cars in the parking lot when he pulled in.

Lydia cries and babbles into John’s shoulder for half an hour before she finally succumbs to her exhaustion. John gently lays the sleeping girl on the break room couch before going to talk with Tara to find out more about the situation. Between what he knows from Lydia and what Tara tells him, John is able to piece together most of the puzzle. Mr. Martin most likely came home drunk and when Mrs. Martin confronted him about it, he attacked her. Lydia heard her mother screaming and went downstairs to check on her. When she saw what was happening, Lydia screamed, and her father ran out of the house. Mrs. Martin was unconscious and bleeding when Lydia made it to her, so she called 9-1-1. Mrs. Martin was rushed to the hospital and Lydia was brought into the station, where she then refused to speak to anyone. Tara knew that Lydia and Stiles were soulmates, so she suggested that they call John in. When officers went out to look for Mr. Martin, they found his car in a ditch and he was pronounced dead on arrival.

Mrs. Martin was Lydia’s only family in Beacon Hills now, so she went home with John that night. Stiles and Lydia fell asleep in each other’s arms on the couch that night. The two of them were allowed to stay home from school that week and there was never more than three feet of space between the two of them at any given moment. When Mrs. Martin was released from the hospital and Lydia went home, the word kochać on her wrist was as bold as ever, and the word love on Stile’s wrist was a healthier looking charcoal gray. Stiles may have been young, but he understood now what the color on his wrist meant. Lydia still loved him, but because of what happened with her parents Lydia’s heart needed time to heal. Stiles decided that the best way to help this happen would be to continue to love Lydia with his whole heart and to give her space when she needed it.

Over the years, the mark on Lydia’s wrist that read kochać would remain a bold black, while the mark on Stiles’ wrist that read love would meander through, seemingly, the entire grayscale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short. I originally was going to post the story as one chapter, but I've decided to post it as multiple chapters for now.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Meet the McCall's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stilinski's meet the McCall's at just the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long and that it is so short. I've got a lot going on in rl right now.

Stiles Stilinski met his second soulmate when he was seven years old. Scott McCall moved to Beacon Hills in the middle of his second grade school year because his dad got a promotion at work that came with a transfer. Scott had always been shy and transferring in the middle of the school year only added to the difficulties that he faced when attempting to make friends.

While most kids have, at the least, one ‘Love Mark’ by the time that they finish kindergarten, Scott was yet to meet his first soulmate at the age of seven, which was a source of constant teasing at his old school. So, at this new school, Scott decided to only wear long sleeves and to keep to himself. Scott’s plan worked wonderfully, until lunch.

Stiles had heard that there was a new kid in his grade and his eyes zeroed in on him the instant he walked into the cafeteria. Stiles had brought his lunch that day, and it turned out that the new kid had brought a lunch too. Stiles pounced as soon as the new kid walked through the door, slinging and arm over his shoulder and introducing himself as he steered the new kid to a table.

A frankly overwhelmed Scott introduced himself and prayed that this Stiles kid would still want to be his friend when he found out that Scott didn’t have any soul mates yet. When Scott confided his secret to Stiles during recess Stiles just shrugged and said “soul mates are hard man,” before showing Scott the currently slate gray ‘love’ written on the inside of his left wrist.

Just as a wide-eyed Scott reached out to trace the letters on Stiles’ wrist, a shadow fell over the pair of them. “I heard that the new kid doesn’t have a soul mate yet! It makes sense that he would be hanging out with Stilinski then, after all, I hear freaks have to stick together.”

Stiles grit his teeth and stood up clinching his fists. Once he was standing at his full height, a whole half inch taller than Jackson, Stiles began, “You know Jackson, you’re right. I am a freak. I’m also your girlfriend's soul mate. It kinda makes sense I guess, Lydia likes freaks, that is why she’s dating you after all.” Stiles then delivered his final command with a punch to the face, “And you better not ever pick on Scott again!”

Stiles’ stunt with the punching landed himself in the principal’s office and Scott in the nurse’s office with an asthma attack, but it wasn’t long before Stiles joined Scott in the nurse’s office due to suffering a panic attack when an all to familiar pain sears up his arm. When Stiles comes out of his panic attack he notices that, while the pain is familiar, there is something different this time. The difference is that this time, the pain is in his right arm rather than his left arm. When Stiles looks at his left wrist he can see the beginnings of an unfamiliar scrawl spelling out the word amor. Once the pain has calmed into more of a dull ache than anything Stiles becomes more aware of his surroundings, recognizing that he is in the nurse’s office with Scott, who is reverently tracing something on the inside of his own right wrist.

Stiles clears his throat before attempting to speak, “Hey Scotty.”

Scott’s whole body jerks in surprise. “Stiles! Stiles, I have a soul mate!” Scott pauses and his eyes widen as they zero in on the skin of Stiles’ left wrist, “ _You’re my soul mate!_ ”

“And you’re my soul mate, Scott. I don’t risk the wrath of Jackson Whittemore for just anyone buddy,” Stiles replies.

Before Scott and Stiles’ conversation can go any further three very concerned looking parents crowd into the nurse’s office all at once. The boys are sent home for the day, Stiles getting an out for his behavior due to defending a new soul mate with such a strong bond, and Melissa and Scott are invited over to the Stilinski residence to give everyone a chance to get to know each other.

By the end of the week, both boys are sporting fully developed bold black ‘love marks’ and they are even more inseparable than Stiles and Lydia ever dreamed of being. The kochać on Lydia’s wrist never faded even with Stiles now having two platonic soul mates, and in turn, the love written on Stiles’ wrist seemed to grow a shade or two darker.

Scott’s arrival in Beacon Hills seemed to be a work of fate allowing him to be there for Stiles in his greatest time of need. Claudia started losing her memory just a few short months after the McCall’s entered their lives and Melissa and Scott became the glue that would hold the Stilinski family together when it seemed that everything in life was attempting to pull them apart.

At the end, when Claudia was at her worst, Stiles was able to look down at his wrists and see, proclaimed in bold black letters, that Scott and Lydia loved him absolutely. And, while John was suffering the immense pain of watching his marks from Claudia slowly fade away, he too had a glimmer of hope in the form of the bold black penmanship of Melissa McCall spelling out amor on his right wrist just below the fading kochać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to talk you can [find me on Tumblr here](http://kiti-the-warrior-poet.tumblr.com/).


End file.
